


"ON WITH THE SHOW!"

by blackillya



Category: K/S - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: what Spock did for love illogical though it seems





	"ON WITH THE SHOW!"

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION: MY OWN PERVERSE SENSE OF HUMOR!!
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: One of my very early works that I recently found.

Spock?" James Kirk positioned himself behind his lover's chair - dangling one arm from the back; a slim finger of the other touched his Bondmate's nose.

"Yes, Jim?” Spock answered, absently, without turning from the computer terminal on which he was valiantly trying to work.

The fingers had now reached the firm lips, and were busily tracing them. "Would you do anything for me?"

At the tone of that last question, Spock was instantly alert. "If you are about to suggest what I think you are about to suggest, my reply is to the negative."

The finger was now caressing the elegantly tip of a pointed ear. The perfect lips formed a tiny pout. "Aw, Spock...not even for me?"

"Once and for all, Jim, I am NOT entering the Starfleet Swimming Competition!” Spock replied, ignoring the sensations running through his body. "Now, please, let me finish this report. After all, you requested it", Spock reminded him, respectfully...but firmly.

Fine eyebrows shot up in surprise...and mock indignation; beneath them, brown/amber eyes danced in the light of the fireshrine. "Now, Spock", the honey-voice crooned, "would I ever ask you to do anything you did not want to do?"

At this Spock, giving up on his attempt at work, turned to gaze into the beloved face. He had the illogical urge to use the old Terran cliché (‘Well, there was the time....'), but thought better of it. He summoned all his patience. "Very well, Jim, just what do you want?"

A wicked grin appeared on the handsome face; the finger had now reached the Vulcan's navel. "What I really want can wait...till later." Kirk smiled at Spock's attempt to keep his face expressionless, and the tremors his touch provoked from the beloved body. He continued, "It's what I want, now, that's important."

"And what might that be?" Spock knew he'd hate himself, later, but his curiosity was aroused.

The finger was now just above the pubic area...and lowering. "I wish you to participate in the upcoming, all-male cast, play."

"No!"

Kirk ignored the tone of finality. "You don't even know...."

Spock cut him off with a sharp glance. "It is Sleeping Beauty; and how many times to I have to tell you...Vulcans do not indulge in such forms of entertainment!? The answer is No!" Spock turned back to his computer.

"Okay...okay", Kirk relented, straightening.

Spock, at Kirk's sudden 'retreat', turned once more to observe his Bondmate. Would Kirk now exhibit the childish emotion of 'sulking'? He was not prepared for what happened next.

Kirk began to pace, his movements slow and seductive, fist under chin...muttering to himself. "Well, that's that. Guess I'll have to find another prince to my Sleeping Beauty." He stopped...poised like some ancient statue carved by a Master craftsman. "Let's see, there's Bones...."

Spock's left eyebrow rose. //McCoy!!?? A Prince?!!// "Jim?” he called, softly.

Kirk continued s if he hadn’t heard. "No...not Bones. Uh, Scotty....no, Scotty has his 'bairns'..."

"Jim??” Spock raised his voice a little more.

Kirk suddenly whirled, a smile lighting his face. "Ah, I have it! Sulu! Sulu will help me! Why, with his athletic grace...."

//Enough is enough!!// "James!?!"

Fighting down the urge to laugh, Kirk slowly raised his head . "Yes, Spock?” he whispered.

Spock's sigh of relief was almost tangible. "You are to be Sleeping Beauty?"

Kirk nodded, feigning indifference. "Yes...but, don't worry about it, love. I think there is another very important role that you would be perfect for”

“Which one?”

“The Evil Fairy.”

Spock knew the reference all too well; therefore, he rose and went to stand before his Bondmate “Very well. If it will please thee, I shall be your prince."

Kirk gave a sly smile. "I knew you'd see it my way, Spock. Besides, there is one very definite advantage."

Spock gathered Kirk into his arms. "Which is?"

Kirk grinned. "The tons of rehearsals! After all, everything - kissing, caressing - all must be perfect!"

Spock allowed himself an open and loving smile. "Of course", he murmured. "Anything else?"

"Only one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Rehearsals begin tonight."

The smile widened. "Excellent!” Spock whispered , his mouth seeking his lover's. A wicked gleam flickered in the dark eyes. "After all, I always strive for perfection...and you demand it. Shall we begin?"

And Three Months Later Everything Was Satisfactory!!

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

WRITTEN: 8503.06  
FINAL TYPING: 8503.06  
PROOFREAD AND REVISED: 2017.09.05


End file.
